


Let Them Look

by WilmaKins



Series: The Facility [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, In Public, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shared Fantasy, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilmaKins/pseuds/WilmaKins
Summary: Steve and Tony are invited to a party on Anni Vara, a planet with rather more relaxed ideas about public sex. Tony assumes that Steve won't have any interest in it - and is delighted to discover how wrong he is.Technically a sequel to The Facility, but if you just want to read about Steve and Tony having sex in public, I'm sure it'll make sense without reading the original fic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Facility [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936696
Comments: 24
Kudos: 162





	Let Them Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tina_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_v/gifts).



> Another fic from the 1000 Milestone event, for all the people who wanted more fics set in The Facility universe. Obviously, it's technically a sequel, and the events of the first fic are referenced - but any details you need are included in this fic, and I'm pretty sure it works as a stand alone, if you're just here for the consensual voyeurism 😁
> 
> Many thanks to Tina V for the original prompt - I really hope you like it!

Tony stomped out of the elevator, clenching his teeth so hard it was making his jaw ache. He threw his White House Security Pass onto the coffee table in a little fit of petulance, and then sulkily fell into the couch. There was, as always, a stack of envelopes and legal documents waiting on the table by the door – but Tony didn’t have the mental energy to think about them yet. Instead, he let his head fall back onto the couch cushions, and opened his mouth to call for Steve-

And groaned instead, when he remembered that Steve wouldn’t be home until the evening.

_Urg._ Tony had just sat through four hours of the most pointless, tedious, _frustrating_ meeting imaginable, and all he wanted was to crawl on top of Steve and have him fuck the tension out of him – was that so much to ask?

_…It would’ve been, three months ago._

Tony found himself grinning, in spite of his bad mood. He thought back to his life before The Facility… How lost and lonely and _angry_ he was. How sure he’d been that Steve didn’t care about him, that there was simply no way they could ever move past what had happened in Siberia, that they would never even be friends again…

And then they’d been sent undercover to investigate an alien sex resort.

Which, okay, had been a difficult week, for a number of reasons…

But it got them to talk – _honestly_ – about their feelings.

It was the place they’d shared their first kiss, the place where they first said _I love you_ , it was where they’d slept together for the first time…

And they’d come home together.

So, really, who cared whether it had been a complicated or unconventional start to things?

…And really, who cared what bullshit Ross came out with, or how long it took politicians to get to the point?

How could he _ever_ be in a bad mood, when Steve Rogers loved him?

And with that thought, Tony’s frustrations evaporated completely. He actually felt silly, for ever thinking those petty things mattered.

He sighed, happily, and pushed himself up off of the couch. He wandered over to the table by the door, thinking that he might as well cast an eye over some of the paperwork. Seeing as he was in a more productive frame of mind all of a sudden-

It’d be something to do, until Steve got home.

So he began sorting the documents into piles, giving the task very little attention… having already moved on to daydreams about Steve, and plans for later that night…

But then he got to an expensive looking envelope, with an _actual_ wax seal… A seal that Tony recognised only too well.

_Anni-Vara_

Well. That got his attention.

He and Steve had been back to Anni-Vara twice since their mission at The Facility, both times related to the ongoing investigation. And anything related to _that_ wouldn’t have grabbed Tony’s attention in this way. The official investigations, and the Varian legal proceedings, were really just another project to be worked on – probably among the least frustrating issues that the team had to deal with, day-to-day.

But this clearly wasn’t an official document from the Varian government, or their courts or their police force. This was a slim, cream envelope with decorative silver edging, hand addressed in elaborate cursive-

This was an invitation.

Maybe this was _the_ invitation…

Tony pinched back an excited little smile as he broke the seal, thinking back to the last time he’d been to Anni-Vara. Making polite conversation with one of the Varian governors, smiling obligingly when she’d said that he and Steve should come to their Summer Gala. At the time, it had never occurred to Tony that they would actually _go_. He’d even made some small attempt to put her off, thinking that Steve would have no interest in going to Anni-Vara in a purely social capacity…

But then he and Steve had _very_ interesting conversation about it. And now Tony found himself desperately hoping that he’d shown enough polite interest in the idea.

He slid the card out of the envelope, and his little smile immediately broke into a grin.

*

Steve’s day hadn’t been any more productive than Tony’s – although, by the time he got home, he didn’t have the energy to storm out of the elevator. Instead, he sloped in wearily, letting his jacket fall heavily from his arms.

“Hey you,” Tony smiled, from behind the dividing wall that separated the kitchen from the living area of their suite. Steve felt the tension melt from his shoulders immediately. Three months after they’d moved in together, and he still wasn’t over the novelty of _having someone to come home to_.

“Hey,” he smiled back, strolling through to find Tony standing at the kitchen counter, already pouring him a coffee. That warm contentment continued to spread through Steve’s chest, as he recognised all the little joys of domestic life. Having something besides empty silence to walk into. Having someone think to pour him a drink. Having someone to ask him,

“So, how was your day?” Tony enquired cheerfully, passing him his mug.

“Long,” Steve sighed. “Yours?”

“Awful,” Tony grinned. “Frustrating, boring, outright infuriating in places…”

…But he was saying it all so happily, a little edge of excitement sharpening on his voice.

Steve felt a stirring of intrigue, as he recognised that something more was going on.

“And yet you’re in such a good mood….” He observed, raising an eyebrow. Tony just carried on smiling. And then he turned, and retrieved a card from the countertop, and handed it to Steve with a flourish. Steve shot him a playful look, before he glanced down at it…

_You are respectfully invited to the 78 th Annual Summer Gala, to be held at the Varian Embassy on the evening of…_

Oh.

…. _Oh._

Steve snapped up to look at Tony again, a sudden heat running up the back of his neck as he realised the significance… As he recognised Tony’s reaction for what it was.

A shy smile broke free of him, that blush spreading across his cheeks.

The Facility had taught them a lot, about themselves, and their relationship, and life in general. And, included in the many important discoveries that Steve had made in those few days, there was the fact that…

He quite liked the idea of being _watched_ , as it turned out.

It had never occurred to him, before The Facility. Perhaps it was simply that, on Earth, it was a far more awkward and complicated prospect. Steve was too well known on Earth, his identity carried too much baggage – there were too many reasons never to make himself vulnerable like that, in a public place. The idea of doing anything like that _on Earth_ was impossible to separate from all the consequences he’d have to fear…

But then he’d found himself on an unknown planet, under the influence of drugs that he hadn’t chosen to take, under entirely alien circumstances… It had just sort of _happened_ , at The Facility. And, at the time, Steve had been so consumed by his excitement at being able to touch Tony _at all_ that he didn’t consider the specific set up-

It was afterwards, when he thought back to it, that he found himself wondering if anyone _had_ seen them…

 _Hoping_ someone had…

Which may have remained a simple fantasy, had he and Tony never gone back to Anni Vara. If they’d just come home to Earth, with all it’s complicated realities and personal risks, this idea may have always stayed just that – an idea. Something he liked in isolation. Something he liked to think about, without ever actually wanting to _do_ it…

But it would be different, on Anni Vara.

As he and Tony had discovered on their subsequent trips to the planet – there was a reason Anni Vara had been chosen as the site of The Facility. Yes, the owners of The Facility had warped the Varians culture, and commercialised it, and amended it for the tastes of their human clients… But it was obvious which parts of it had interested them in the first place.

As well as their deep affinity with natural intoxicants of all kinds… or, perhaps because of it… The Varians had a very relaxed attitude to sex. It was, apparently, considered to be a perfectly natural, everyday expression of affection – possibly inappropriate in a business meeting, but certainly not out of place at a party…

Thinking about it happening on Anni Vara _didn’t_ require Steve to ignore a hundred inconvenient truths. It didn’t require him to create an alternative reality where the risks didn’t apply… That reality was already there. When Steve put that fantasy in a Varian setting, he was picturing something that really _could_ happen in exactly the way he was picturing it…

_…But do you really want to do it? In real life?_

Steve glanced back at the card, running his thumb over the embossed logo on the back. He thought of what it would _really_ be like, to have a crowd of strangers watching him…

For them all to know how beautiful Tony was, that Tony was _his…_

For them to hear the way he could make Tony moan…

To do something that taboo – something so _un-Captain America_ …

A static charge started to build on the surface of Steve’s skin, his lungs burning as the air around him thinned.

“So….” Tony smiled, glancing down at the invitation. “Would you like to go?”

For a second Steve was too breathless to answer.

So, he nodded. Enthusiastically.

*

Tony hadn’t really given much thought to the gala part of the gala.

In the ten days since the invitation had arrived, Tony had only thought about that one very specific part of it-

No, really – that was literally _all_ he’d been thinking about, all week.

And if he’d given any thought whatsoever to the setting of his many detailed fantasies, he’d probably just assumed a generic black-tie gala, like the thousands he’d been to back on Earth…

It was only when he and Steve walked through the grand entrance way of the Varian Embassy that he remembered-

Nothing was the same on Anni Vara.

They came into the main hall at the top of a huge, ornate staircase, which meant they were met with a panoramic view of the entire room. And before Tony could consider any part of the décor, it struck him just how different the atmosphere was – how much more _relaxed –_ than anywhere he’d ever called a ‘gala’ before.

It was dark, most of the light provided by lanterns or strings of delicate fairy-lights. The floor below them was big, easily the size of a football field, and dotted with soft cream couches and what looked like beanbags. Most of the guests were already lounging comfortably, some of them smoking, most of them laughing…

Tony grinned. You had to hand it to the Varians. They knew how to have a good time.

He turned to make that observation to Steve… And once again, found himself completely floored by just how lovely he looked.

When Steve had walked out of the bedroom, that adorable little smile on his lips, those ocean blue eyes looking at him through those impossible lashes – _wearing his army uniform_ – Tony had damn near swallowed his tongue. An hour later, and he was still giddily telling himself _he’s wearing the uniform_ , like an excited teenager.

_He’s wearing the uniform for me…_

Tony grinned, a pleasant tingling running over his skin as he took Steve’s hand. Steve looked away from the hall and caught Tony’s eye, shyly, a pretty blush appearing over the bridge of his nose-

And, Jesus, Tony just loved him _so_ much.

Just looking at him filled Tony with such a pure, perfect happiness that he couldn’t stand still. He had to find something to do with this sudden rush of feeling.

So, he pulled Steve in to kiss him.

He felt Steve smile against his lips, surprised, before he melted into it, one hand coming to rest softly at the small of Tony’s back. A wave of heat rolled up Tony’s neck, that dizzy elation tightening in the pit of his gut, becoming something else…

All these weeks into this relationship, and Tony was still overwhelmed every time Steve kissed him. There was still that delighted amazement at the strength in Steve’s arms, and how soft his lips were, and how _good_ it felt to be pressed against Steve’s chest-

The fact that Steve wanted to kiss him at all.

_And the fact that he actually wants to fuck you in front of all these people…_

Tony had to break the kiss to gasp for air, his fingers still curled into the fabric of Steve’s jacket.

He could honestly say he hadn’t had a voyeurism kink before _that_ conversation with Steve. Which wasn’t to say that he’d had anything against the idea… It had just never really occurred to him. He had never bothered to think what the specific appeal might be.

Until Steve coyly mentioned that he might actually like to go to a Varian party – and then the specific appeal was immediately, viscerally apparent.

Well, several appeals, really.

One of which was simply the idea of being Steve’s fantasy, whatever it was. After all those years of pining after Steve, thinking that Steve didn’t even like him, there was something specifically thrilling about the thought of Steve wanting him like _this_. Knowing that Tony would be the moment that Steve thought back to, over and over. That this intimate, personal desire of Steve’s would belong to him. Tony _wanted_ to do this for Steve; that was just part of what he wanted for himself.

…And there was something _specifically_ thrilling about letting other people watch, when Tony came to think of it.

…The thought of Steve being _proud_ of him, _claiming_ him-

“C’mon,” he whispered roughly, tugging Steve by the lapel. “Let’s go and say hi to the governor.”

Really, he just wanted to get the gala bit of the gala out of the way…

*

Steve was surprised by how much he’d enjoyed the gala itself.

Suffice to say, Steve hadn’t given that part of it any more thought than Tony had – but, if he _had_ bothered to think about it, it probably would’ve been as a minor inconvenience to get through. Of all the 21st Century social events that Steve was regularly pressured into, ‘galas’ were amongst his least favourite. Everyone had always seemed too preoccupied with how they looked, or who they were networking with, or who they were seen by, to actually have fun. Everything seemed too contrived, too controlled… too judgemental.

Not so, on Anni Vara. Obviously.

But then, as the evening wore on, Steve began to think it wasn’t only the relaxed atmosphere that he appreciated. By then it had occurred to him that this was the first time he’d ever been to an event like this as Tony’s boyfriend… That, for the first time ever, Steve didn’t have to hide how much he loved him.

He could laugh whenever Tony said something funny, or clever, or adorable.

He didn’t have to worry about what he was doing with his face, while Tony was being charming and interesting and beautiful.

He didn’t have to plan safe conversation topics, or make up answers to Tony’s questions…

Steve was so used to enduring these events with a sense of loss and longing and inadequacy. Watching Tony shine so brightly, torn by the conflict of loving Tony so much but hating how that made him feel. Simply taking for granted that he couldn’t have any part of him. Never sure if he longed to be close to Tony, or if he wanted to run from the pain of never being close enough.

And now here he was, standing in one of the many gardens of the Varian Embassy, watching Tony effortlessly charm an audience of alien diplomats… Feeling _proud_ of him.

It was a warm, _full_ sensation. A feeling that kept threatening to burst out of him, there was just so much of it. Steve grinned, shamelessly, as he watched this group of Varians hanging off of Tony’s every word. His skin flushed as he thought about how especially lovely Tony looked, with his eyes glowing under the light of the lanterns, his hair flecked with gold…

_And he’s mine…_

Eventually that feeling overwhelmed him, and, in a moment of reckless exhilaration, Steve decided to just throw his arms around him. As Tony was still talking, Steve stepped behind him and wrapped his arms over his stomach, letting his head rest in his hair…

He heard the affectionate smile warm into Tony’s voice as he finished his anecdote, his hand stroking over Steve’s forearm, encouraging him, _stay._

“You should come to the university in Ammerek,” one of the Varians announced, when he’d finished laughing at Tony’s story. “I would _love_ to see what you’d make of their laboratory set up.”

“Never mind the laboratory set up,” another Varian corrected. “You should come for their Solstice Ball – now _that_ really is a good party…”

Steve could feel Tony melting into his embrace as the others were talking, letting his weight rest against Steve’s chest, pulling Steve’s arms tighter around him.

“Actually, she’s right,” the first Varian laughed. “And there’s no reason you can’t take a look around their labs at the same time…”

“Hm, a really good party in a chemistry lab…” Steve mused, knowingly. “Nope, can’t think how that could possibly go wrong….”

Tony giggled, and then glanced up at him.

“I’ve had several really good parties in chemistry labs, I’ll have you know.”

“Uh-huh – and did any of them go wrong?”

“Oh yes, all of them,” Tony replied, in exactly the same tone of voice-

And Steve didn’t know what about it was so endearing, exactly. Maybe it was simply that it was so very _Tony_ … But Steve was immediately overwhelmed by that familiar urge to touch him-

And then that even more overwhelming thrill, when he remembered that he _could_ -

And then he just… did. He just dropped his head and kissed Tony’s neck, slow and deep and clearly intentioned, his hands caressing more roughly over Tony’s waist, pulling him close.

Tony gave a delighted little yelp of surprise, which was quickly swallowed by a shallow gasp as he surrendered to what Steve was doing. When he broke away, Steve could feel Tony’s heart beating in his ribs…

Steve glanced up and saw that their audience thought nothing of his sudden burst of enthusiasm – which both surprised him, and didn’t surprise him, at the same time. He _knew_ that Varian society saw nothing inappropriate in public displays of affection. He knew that there were other couples at the party displaying rather more affection already… logically, this was the exact reaction he was expecting.

But this still _felt_ like it should be inappropriate. Instinctively, Steve still expected someone to cough or drop their eyes or shuffle awkwardly to another conversation-

It excited him.

He _liked_ that it still felt inappropriate…

There had been an electric heat beneath everything so far that evening, a low, burning reminder of what the night promised… Suddenly, it was all Steve could feel.

“What was that for?” Tony smiled, breathlessly, his fingertips pressing into Steve’s arms.

“Because I love you,” Steve whispered into his neck. He saw one of the Varians smile, in a ‘ _well isn’t that nice’_ sort of a way, while the others barely acknowledged it – and began to carry on the conversation amongst themselves….

That heat grew, spreading through the small of his back. His cock throbbed hard, as all of his fantasies of the last few days came back to him.

“Come sit with me,” Steve suggested softly, caressing more firmly over the curve of Tony’s waist. He felt Tony’s breath catch. And then Tony leant away from Steve just enough to secure his footing, and caught the eye of one of the diplomats he’d been talking to,

“Excuse us, won’t you,” he managed, his voice high and tight.

“Oh, yes, of course – lovely to have met you,” one of them answered, while the others just smiled amiably and waved, _yes, go, enjoy yourselves-_

Steve got the impression that they knew exactly why he was dragging Tony away… Which he liked, very much.

Not that he dragged Tony very far – for one, he didn’t have the self-restraint. He wanted Tony _now_ -

And he wanted Tony _here_.

This little garden seemed more crowded, and more intimate, than anywhere in that hall. Steve liked the feeling of the breeze on his skin… He liked that they’d been making polite conversation with these same people just a moment ago.

So, he found the nearest empty couch and fell into it, tugging Tony onto his lap. Tony immediately wriggled closer, pinning Steve between his knees and grinding against him-

That low friction curled deep in Steve’s hips. A searing heat flooded his face, as he suddenly became very aware of his surroundings-

There were maybe fifteen people in the few feet around the couch, standing in little groups, sipping drinks and chatting amiably – Steve could make out little snippets of their conversation, as Tony rocked against him. There was an urgent instinct to cover himself, to hide that reaction-

And such a primal excitement at ignoring it.

Steve pulled Tony in to kiss him, harsh and deep and deliberately _inappropriate_. One hand grabbed at Tony’s hair, the other hand balling Tony’s shirt into a fist, exposing the skin at the small of his back. His cock pulsed sharply as Tony moaned.

_Someone heard that-_

Tony broke the kiss, his forehead resting against Steve’s, his body still braced hard against him.

“Did I tell you that you look incredible tonight?” He whispered, for what must’ve been the fifth time that evening.

“No,” Steve answered innocently, trying not to smile –failing spectacularly.

“You _are_ incredible, you always look beautiful,” Tony replied, entirely seriously, dropping his head to nip at Steve’s earlobe… and then kiss that sensitive spot at the back of his ear, very softly… Steve shivered, tugging at Tony’s hair as he began to work his way down the column of Steve’s throat-

And then he glanced over Tony’s shoulder, and saw that one of the guests had noticed them, watching them in the same mindless way she might’ve watched people dancing at a gala on earth…

“Oh God,” he gasped, forced to close his eyes-

But he could still feel her looking,

He still knew…

An illicit thrill ran up Steve’s spine as he slid a hand under Tony’s shirt, stroking greedily over his bare skin. Steve couldn’t help biting his lip, trying to stay quiet even though he liked it every time he failed.

And then Tony sat up, encouraging Steve to lean forward so that he could slip his jacket over his shoulders. Steve felt his heart leap into his throat, a wave of dizziness rolling through his head as he recognised this line they were about to step over.

And then Tony’s fingers, unlacing his tie with quick, delicate movements…

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt…

“Remind me again why you don’t wear this uniform all the time…” Tony murmured, running his eyes over Steve’s chest.

“We’d never get anything done,” Steve replied mindlessly, his breath catching as he felt the breeze across his stomach.

“I accept this compromise…” Tony smiled. He let Steve’s shirt fall open, stroking his palms over the newly exposed skin before he leant in and kissed Steve again.

Steve was rougher in pushing Tony’s jacket back over his shoulders, his hand going to the knot of Tony’s tie without breaking the kiss. He pulled Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth as he slid his tie free of his collar, earning him a pleading little moan that he could feel deep in his groin. He carried on kissing Tony as he unbuttoned his shirt, Tony writhing against him the whole time-

And then Tony had to break away to gasp for air, and Steve looked up at him…

His eyes heavy and dark, fixed hungrily on Steve-

His lips full and soft and almost pouting, parted slightly-

His hair wild and dishevelled and still somehow falling absolutely perfectly-

He was beautiful like this. More beautiful for Steve than he was for the rest of the world-

Steve _wanted_ them to see.

Tony dropped his shoulders, letting Steve push his shirt down over his arms. Steve thought of the line of Tony’s back, the curve of his waist, the smooth expanses of soft skin-

Thinking of what the guests closest to them could see.

Steve shifted his weight, about to look again at who was watching them-

And then he felt Tony’s palm run over the outline of his cock – and Steve’s brain short circuited completely.

A sharp cry fell over his lips, his hips snapping up against Tony’s hand. A searing pleasure raced through him, so intense and so sudden that it made his lungs burn. There was a flush of something like shame – something he liked. Something forbidden and shocking and compelling. Something he wanted to push back against.

“Jesus Tony,” he gasped, his gaze falling on Tony’s mouth. And then he felt Tony’s thumb slide over the button at his fly, hesitating as he whispered,

“Can I?”

Steve struggled to swallow his heartbeat, as he glanced over Tony’s shoulder again.

A few of them were looking now. Some of them intrigued, some of them smiling amiably…

Steve’s hips arched upwards of their own accord as he answered,

“Yes.”

Tony growled low in his chest, as he slid his hand under Steve’s waistband and curled it around his cock. Steve moaned again at the shock of contact, that immediate pleasure awakening a whole new level of need-

“Jesus, you’re so wet,” Tony whispered, as he ran his hand over the length of him. There was a delightfully guilty shiver over his skin as Tony pulled his cock free, exposing him to the air.

_Oh God, they’re all watching-_

Steve snatched Tony’s wrist, stopping him – he knew he’d come far too quickly, if he let Tony carry on like that.

And, as much fun as that would be, Steve had other plans.

“Can I fuck you? Here, like this?” He whispered, his voice low and breathless. He’d barely finished the question before Tony answered him,

“Yes.”

He even showed enough foresight to kick his shoes off.

Steve smiled, and kissed him again, before lifting Tony and turning to lie him flat out the couch. Steve knelt between his legs, looking down over him, watching his chest rise and fall-

Steve could _feel_ them watching now. He could hear the way the background murmur of conversation had faded, and centred on them.

He wanted to look up again, but he couldn’t bare to.

This went against every natural impulse, every learned behaviour – and he loved it.

He had to concentrate to keep his hand steady as he unfastened Tony’s belt. And then, in a fit of eagerness – or possibly nerves – he curled his hands over Tony’s waistband and tugged his pants and his underwear down over his hips in one sharp motion-

He felt the oddest impulse to apologise, a subconscious direction to lean over Tony, to cover him. A confusing mix of shock at himself, and shame, and pride, and exhilaration… And then he looked down over Tony’s body, laid out for him on the couch. The lines of his muscles, highlighted bronze under the lamplight. The scar in the centre of his chest, a perfect circle of raised skin decorated with a thousand silver threads, like a memorial artwork for the arc reactor. His cock, hard against his stomach…

_Hard for me_

_Beautiful for me_

Steve wanted them to see-

Steve leant back as he pulled Tony’s clothes over his legs, stripping him completely. And Tony _let_ him. He arced his back, and kicked his clothes over his feet, and stayed there completely displayed for Steve-

_For everyone…_

Steve forced himself look up again, and found that they had everyone’s attention now.

At first, it was just a gallery of _eyes,_ like a thousand bright lights in the darkness – painful to look at, and impossible to look away from…

And then he recognised how many of them were looking at _Tony_.

The _way_ they were looking at him, awed and interested and animated, like they were seeing some rare, exotic creature for the very first time…

A more basic feeling heated in Steve’s blood, a primal sort of pride in Tony, a primeval instinct to make Tony _his_.

He stroked a hand over the inside of Tony’s thigh, parting his legs, delighting in how easily Tony responded to him. He felt Tony’s breath catch… heard it echo in the air around them, as a hush fell over the garden like a heavy blanket. Steve could feel that anticipation everywhere.

And then Steve dropped his head and took the head of Tony’s cock in his mouth, sucking softly. He felt Tony tense, a tiny, pleading whine escaping him as Steve took the length of him very slowly, right to the back of his throat. And then Tony’s voice broke into a low, _loud_ moan.

Steve felt his balls tighten painfully, his cock weeping steadily against his stomach as he listened to the reaction murmur through the crowd. He grabbed Tony by the hips, trying to disperse some of that desperation, sucking harder against Tony’s skin.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Tony barked, loud enough that they probably heard it in the hall. Writhing up as much as Steve’s grip would let him, his breaths coming harsh and shallow as Steve’s movements became rougher, and faster..

Steve groaned as that low ache grew heavier, the throbbing pain of it getting hotter and sharper with every needy little sound Tony made.

Steve’s rhythm faltered just slightly, as he forced his hand into his pocket, pushing his pants further down his thighs as he grabbed the little tube of lube. He stilled for a second, leaving Tony to rock frantically against his mouth as he flicked the cap open, and wet his fingers. And then he pressed his fingertips against Tony’s hole-

“Oh, God, Steve, _please_ ,” Tony begged, _shamelessly_ , already trying to push back against Steve’s hand. And then Steve pushed two fingers into him in one smooth, fast motion, just as he sucked hard again at the head of his cock “Steve, oh Fuck, so good, you’re so good, _please-”_

Steve thrust into him again, sharp and shallow, twisting his fingers as he ran the flat of his tongue over the length of him. Tony’s pleading was immediately swallowed by a low, feral moan, his hands tugging at Steve’s hair. And all the while that pressure pulsed in Steve’s hips, wrenching painfully with every move Tony made-

Until Steve’s resolve just burst under the weight of it.

He pulled back with a gasp, sliding his fingers free of Tony and grabbing him by the waist. Tony’s shout of protest was swallowed by a surprised yelp, as Steve lifted him effortlessly, pulling him into his lap again.

Immediately, Tony wriggled up onto his knees, crawling closer to Steve – getting himself into position. Steve held his breath, as he stroked his hands over Tony’s ass, spreading him open-

Thinking of everyone watching this, imagining what they could see-

And then Steve’s body sort of took over, pushing up into Tony in one swift thrust.

A fierce, searing pleasure rushed up through him, a wave of relief surging up from the small of his back, thousands of white-hot sparks shattering through his hips. Steve lost himself for a second, the world disappearing into the blinding intensity of this sensation-

And then it settled into a warmer, more compulsive pleasure… a hunger…

_More…_

He felt Tony move against him, a little whimper falling over his lips as he clenched around Steve’s cock. A fresh shiver ran through Steve’s muscles, every nerve in his body lighting up-

_That. More of that._

Steve braced one arm around Tony’s waist, his hand pressed firm against the opposite hip, locking Tony hard against him as he began to rock, softly. Tony let go of a trembling breath, his hands going to Steve’s shoulders as he moved to meet his rhythm-

And God, he felt so good,

He looked _so_ beautiful-

_And they can all see him­-­_

Steve’s hips snapped up harder, earning him an ecstatic cry from Tony,

And a murmur from his audience,

And an urgent demand from his own body, _that, more of that_.

He grabbed Tony by the waist, pulling Tony into him as he thrust up against him, _hard_ -

“Oh, fuck, Steve-”

And again-

“ _Jesus_ Steve, Oh-”

And again-

And this time Tony could only moan, surrendering to the brutal rhythm Steve had set, his head falling forward. Steve looked up at him, watching that need flash up in his eyes over and over, his lips flushed dark red…

“You’re _perfect_ ,” Steve hissed, close to Tony’s throat, his movement never hesitating.

“Oh God, I’m close, so close, please,” Tony panted, gripping Steve’s shoulder hard enough to bruise.

“Oh, Tony,” Steve whispered, that pleasure tensing low inside him, tightening, pulling close-

_He’s close_

“Yes baby, that’s it,” he murmured, his thrusts coming shorter and shallower now. He felt Tony pull into him, his fingernails digging into Steve skin, a growl held somewhere are the bottom of his chest. “That’s it Tony, come for me.”

_Let them watch._

He felt Tony break, pulling into Steve with a helpless moan as he came-

Steve could feel it, hot and wet and thick over his chest-

Tony clenching hard around him, trembling with the force of it-

The desperate, pleading sound Tony was making-

_Everyone is watching-_

Steve’s entire body was pulled taut with need by now, every inch of him pulsing with that urgent pleasure, pushing up against the very limits of him-

And then Tony’s head fell into Steve’s neck, his weight leaning into Steve’s chest, his breathing hot and laboured against Steve’s skin,

Rocking against him, dragging that friction from low in his hips,

And then Steve glanced over Tony’s shoulder, and caught the briefest glimpse of the crowd of people just _staring_ at them-

His orgasm crashed though him, surging up through his back and deep in his thighs, that pressure breaking into an overwhelming, dizzying release. He squeezed his eyes shut, his arms wrapped tight around Tony’s waist, bracing against the sheer intensity of it. And then Steve’s limbs fell away from him, his muscles falling loose as all the tension was washed out of him, leaving him entirely helpless to the shocks still running though him.

“Oh, God Tony, Tony…” he breathed, barely aware he was doing it…

Everything shifted out of focus for a few seconds. Steve lost track of where each of his senses began and ended, he couldn’t understand his own thoughts, he didn’t recognise the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears…

And then, gradually, everything slowed…

Steve managed a deep, shuddering breath. He found himself at the centre of this swirl of lights and colours. He began to process his surroundings, one item at a time.

Everything felt _good_ , washed through with this warm pleasure and heady sense of joy.

And then he felt Tony shift, moving to rest his forehead against Steve’s. Steve glanced up, and before his eyes could focus Tony had kissed him, soft and warm and _happy_. That familiar giddy elation seeped through Steve, as the afterglow met that wave of affection, that contentment and pride at having Tony in his arms like this

…And then the creeping thrill, as his conscious mind recognised that they were still being _watched._

Steve looked up, one hand stroking protectively over Tony’s arm as he processed this group of people – some that he’d been chatting to, some whose names he knew – just smiling at them… Happy for them, or intrigued, or impressed. A new heat curled in Steve’s stomach, as he recognised the details of this moment

…As he thought about what he’d _really_ just done-

“Oh…” he exhaled softly, hiding his face against Tony’s shoulder. He felt Tony’s hand card roughly though his hair, his breathing still shallow when he asked,

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Steve answered instantly, looking up at Tony again. Because he was sure of that. This was a lot to feel, and he didn’t have the words for most of it yet – but he was sure that all of it was good. “Yeah, that was… Amazing. You’re amazing, I love you…”

“I love you,” Tony grinned, kissing him again.

And then Steve felt Tony shiver, as a cool breeze rolled over the garden. He broke the kiss, letting Tony shift so that he could sit more comfortably in his lap while he made an awkward lean for his jacket-

“Would you like a blanket?” Someone asked from behind the couch, in a friendly, casual tone of voice. Steve glanced up to see a Varian woman with a polite expression on her face, offering him one of the fleecy throw blankets that decorated some of the chairs.

“Oh, thank you,” he muttered, not quite able to meet her eye as he took it. That might’ve been one of the most surreal moments of his life…

And then he wrapped the banket around Tony, and felt Tony snuggle closer into his arms, and that was all he cared about.

“You glad we did this?” Steve whispered, stroking his hand over Tony’s arm.

“So glad we did this,” Tony hummed. “Turns out, I like this very much…”

Steve just let that warm through him, indescribably _pleased_ that had been Tony’s answer-

And then there was the vaguest shuffle beside him, as a Varian couple walked by their couch on the way back into the hall – a little snippet of their conversation floating through the air as they passed.

“…Ah, to be young and in love.”

“Oh, shut up – we never had that much fun when we were young.”

“Well, not like _that_ , no, but still…”

Steve heard Tony snort a laugh – so, apparently he’d heard it too. When he glanced up at Steve, he looked undeniably _smug_.

“So, the Solstice Ball…?” He suggested, raising an eyebrow. Steve grinned at him

“Yeah… When did she say that was…?”


End file.
